muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street LIVE!
Released in 1973, the first edition of 'Sesame Street LIVE!' featured a unique package design that included a quad-fold record sleeve. The front of the sleeve contained a cut-out of Big Bird standing next to the Sesame Street lightpost which, when opened, would fold over and create a new scene with the picture on the other side. The packaging also included a large poster, created by Terry Anderson, featuring the lyrics to all of the songs, as well as cartoon drawings of the characters. In 1976, this album was released on a set of consecutively numbered 45's. A book of sheet music of songs from the album was available separately. This album reached #211 on ''Billboard's Bubbling Under the Top LP's chart. It won a Grammy Award for Best Recording for Children. In 1977, the album was reissued as Concert: On Stage-Live!. Track listing Side One #Sesame Street Theme - The Gang Music by Joe Raposo, Lyrics by Joe Raposo, Jon Stone, and Bruce Hart #Welcome! - David, Mr. Hooper, Bob, Maria, Luis, Gordon and Susan Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #The Arm - David by Joe Raposo and Jeff Moss #How Do I Know I'm Here? - Big Bird, Luis, Bob, Susan and Gordon Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #Tu Me Gustas - Maria by Joe Raposo and Jeff Moss #Show Me How You Feel - Gordon Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #Mr. Hooper's Poem - Mr. Hooper Written by Jeff Moss #C Is for Cookie - Cookie Monster Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo Side Two #My Little Game - Susan Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #Believe in Yourself - Luis Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #What Can I Do? - Bob Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #Still We Like Each Other - Grover Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #My Name Is David - David, Susan, Luis and Bob Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss #Nobody - Mr. Snuffleupagus Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo #Sing - Bob and the Cast Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo Note *The first pressings of this album have a custom label that looks similar to the subsequent Sesame Street Records label. Later pressings have the standard red Columbia label. *This was the only album recorded during Hal Miller's tenure as Gordon. Other releases Image:Live2LP.jpg| 1977 Sesame Street Records CTW 22075 Concert: On Stage-Live! (reissue title) International releases File:CBSAustraliaSSLiveLP.jpg| Australia, 1973 CBS Records SBP 234378 Cast *Bob McGrath as Bob *Loretta Long as Susan *Will Lee as Mr. Hooper *Hal Miller as Gordon *Northern Calloway as David *Sonia Manzano as Maria *Emilio Delgado as Luis *Frank Oz as Cookie Monster and Grover *Jerry Nelson as Mr. Snuffleupagus *Caroll Spinney as Big Bird Production credits *Album Produced By Joe Raposo *Written and Directed By Jeffrey Moss *Live Show Produced By David Connell *Project Director: Christopher Cerf *Musical Director: Joe Raposo *Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein *Assistant To The Music Director: David Conner *Production Coordinators: Lynn Klugman, Joan Lufrano, Jacquie Turner, Geri Van Rees, Evangeline Vaughn *Properties Director: Nat Mongioi *Banner and Crepe Hanging/Supervised For Columbia Records By Arthur Shimkin *Studio Control And Editing By James Timmens *Engineering By Frank Laico and Arthur Kendy *Album Concept & Design: Pacific Eye & Ear *Poster Illustration: Jerry Anderson *Photography: Judy Ross & Sandy Speiser 1977 reissue *Art Director: Robert Pierce *Cover Photography By Neil Selkirk See also *Sesame Street discography * Sesame Street Live, a live touring stage show __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Albums